


Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2019 Universe

by because-were-family (celestewritesoccasionally)



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2019 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Multi, background info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestewritesoccasionally/pseuds/because-were-family
Summary: I wrote a few oneshots for Sanders Sides Spooky month, here's some information about the universe they're set in.





	Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2019 Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge was hosted on tumblr by [@sandersidescelebrations](https://sanderssidescelebrations.tumblr.com/)!

It's a college AU, set in some college town anywhere in the U.S./Southern Canada.

Patton and Logan are both majoring in education.

Roman is torn between between english and theater (he'll minor in whichever he doesn't choose).

Virgil is still undecided and taking classes all over the place.

The four were randomly assigned as roommates freshman year.

They're sophomores now and have an apartment together off campus.

Patton and Roman got together first, a month into freshman year. They've been together for over a year when these oneshots take place.

Virgil and Patton have been best friends since middle school. Virgil had a crush on Patton for a good portion of that time. He was definitely upset when Patton and Roman started dating, but didn't say anything, because *jazz hands* anxiety!

Virgil and Patton brought Roman to their hometown for Christmas. By this time Virgil had developed feelings for Roman as well.

Something happens over winter break, and the three of them are all together when they get back to college. Logan is the only one besides the three of them who knows what went down.

Logan is ace/aro, but has been in a qpr with the other three since March.

That's all the background info I can think of for now, I may add more later if it comes up.


End file.
